Regina Mills
Regina Mills '''es un personaje de la serie de ABC ''Érase una vez. ''Ella debutó en el primer episodio de la primera temporada. Es interpretado por la actriz y miembro protagonista del reparto Lana Parrilla, y es la equivalente en Storybrooke de la '''Reina Malvada. Actualmente reside en Fakeland, Nueva York. HISTORIA Primera Maldición |-|Antes= Infancia y Adolescencia Regina es hija de Henry y Cora y creció como una joven mujer amable que se enamoró de su mozo de cuadra, Daniel. Un día, durante una clase de equitación, Regina vio a unaniña en un caballo que estaba fuera de control, por lo que Regina inmediatamente cabalgó hacia ella y la salvó, sin saber que la niña era la hija del rey, Blancanieves. Cuando el rey Leopoldo se enteró del incidente, encontró a Regina y le propuso matrimonio. A pesar de que Regina estaba enamorada de Daniel, su madre aceptó por ella. Después de que Regina le hable a Daniel de la proposición, planean casarse y huir juntos. Daniel le dio un anillo, y los dos se besaron. Desafortunadamente, Blancanieves les vio besarse y empezó a correr, Regina la alcanzó y le explicó cómo ella no amaba al rey y por qué no podía decírselo a Cora. Blancanieves prometió no decírselo a nadie, pero al final rompió esa promesa cuando Cora la engatusó para contárselo. La noche en que Regina y Daniel iban a huir juntos, fueron detenidos por Cora quien terminó sacando el corazón de Daniel y apretándolo hasta el punto de convertirlo en polvo. Cora le dijo a Regina que sólo estaba haciendo lo que creía que era lo mejor para ellos y recordó a Regina que iba a ser reina. Durante una prueba del vestido para la boda de Regina, Blancanieves le dijo a Regina que parecía el ser más hermoso de todos y cómo tenía una buena madre que comprendía su amor y el de Daniel. Confundida, Regina le preguntó qué quería decir, y Blancanieces explicó cómo le habló a Cora acerca de su relación con Daniel, porque no quería que perdiera a su madre como ella lo hizo. En el fondo, Regina estaba furiosa con Blancanieves, pero permaneció tranquila y le mintió a Blanca diciéndole que Daniel había huído y que en realidad se iba a casar con su padre, y cómo estaba feliz por ser su madrastra. Una vez que Blancanieves se fue, Cora felicitó a Regina por lo bien que hizo y Regina decidió que iba a cambiar. Cuando Cora mencionó que estaba muy orgullosa de su hija, Regina se dio cuenta de que había sido engañada, y que Cora debía haber usado su magia para hacer que el caballo se volviera loco el día que salvó a Blancanieves. Mientras Regina se marcha, afirma que debería haber dejado que Blancanieves muriera en el caballo, comenzando su odio por Blancanieves. ("El Palafrenero") Siendo la Nueva Reina Cuando el día de su boda con el Rey Leopoldo se aproxima, intenta desesperadamente escapar, únicamente para ser detenida sin piedad por Cora. Después de una sugerencia de su padre, Regina roba el libro de hechizos de su madre el cual usa inconscientemente para invocar a su creador, Rumpelstiltskin. Este le comenta que no se parece en nada a su madre. Rumplestiltskin entonces le da un regalo, diciendo que la puede liberar de su madre y que no la volverá a ver enviándola a un "molesto, inútil, irritante, pequeño mundo". Cuando ella le pregunta qué quiere a cambio, le dice que algún día le haría un favor (que probablemente fue lanzar la Maldición Oscura). Al día siguiente, Cora entró en la habitación de Regina y vio el regalo, y tras quitar la cubierta se revela que es un espejo. Cora dice que cuando Regina reinase, tendría el corazón de su gente. Cuando el rey sea débil, podrán matarlo para quedarse con el trono. Horrorizada por esto, y con un poco de " When the king is weak, they can kill him to take the throne. Horrified by this, with a little "estímulo" de Rumplestiltskin, Regina usó magia por primera vez haciendo que su madre volara hasta el espejo. Su madre se desvanece y el espejo se rompe en pedazos. Cuando Regina devuelve el libro de su madre a Rumplestiltskin y le cuenta sus planes de huir del reino, este le pregunta cómo se sintió al usar magia. Al principio esquiva la pregunta, pero más tarde admite que le encantó. Rumplestiltskin, satisfecho por esto, le pide a Regina que se quede en el reino y le deje "guiarla", a lo que ella accede. Sin embargo, también dice que no se volverá como su madre. Rumplestiltskin solo responde que eso es cosa suya. ("Somos Ambos") Regina finalmente se casó con el rey Leopoldo. En el Palacio del Rey dejó que su nueva reina criase un manzano solo en el jardín. El matrimonio no era por amor, ya que el rey tenía más amor por su hija y Regina todavía quería a su antiguo amor, Daniel. Regina toma lecciones de magia con Rumplestiltskin en los bosques fuera del palacio. Rumplestiltskin comienza llevándole un unicornio negro, y le ordena que lo congele. Regina es capaz de hacerlo satisfactoriamente, pero se niega cuando Rumplestiltskin le ordena sacarle el corazón. Regina dice que no puede, a lo cual Rumplestiltskin reacciona sacándole el corazón al unicornio y dándoselo a Regina, diciéndole que al sostener el corazón, tiene poder sobre el unicornio. Entonces le dice que lo aplaste y mate al unicornio. Regina rehúsa. Rumplestiltskin afirma que está decepcionado y que Regina debe averiguar lo que la está deteniendo. Más tarde, esa noche, Regina es vista en camisón junto al cuerpo de Daniel guardado en un ataúd de cristal. Más tarde, en el castillo de Rumplestiltskin, Regina está preparando una pequeña mesa con objetos para practicar sus habilidades mágicas, mientras Rumplestiltskin se sienta convirtiendo paja en oro. Ella le dice que está preparada para comenzar, pero Rumplestiltskin la señala con el dedo y le pide saber qué quiere ella en realidad. Regina se derrumba y le pide a Rumplestiltskin si conoce magia que pueda resucitar a los muertos. Rumplestiltskin le dice que los muertos permanecen muertos, y que ninguna magia los puede resucitar. Una abatida Regina dice que está perdida, mientras Rumplestiltskin afirma que perdió el tiempo con ella Jefferson entra entonces en la habitación y le muestra a Rumplestiltskin la Bola de Cristal. Después de hacer un trato con Rumplestiltskin por oro, Jefferson se acerca a Regina y afirma que conoce a un hombre en otro mundo que puede resucitar a los muertos. Regina está esperanzada por esto, y le pregunta a Jefferson qué quiere a cambio. Jefferson dice que quiere un Pase Real para moverse libremente por el Reino, y Regina acepta. Jefferson entonces trae a Victor Frankenstein al País de las Hadas, donde Frankenstein informa a Regina que puede ser capaz de resucitar a Daniel. Regina le lleva al cuerpo de Daniel, donde Frankenstein realiza un examen breve y sangriento del cuerpo. Entonces afirma que puede ser capaz de ayudar a Daniel, pero que necesitará un corazón fuerte. Regina entonces lleva a Jefferson y a Frankenstein al antiguo hogar de su madre. Allí los conduce a la Cámara de Corazones de Cora, donde Regina afirma que su madre estaba habituada a coleccionar corazones y que hay muchos, que no sabe qué corazón pertenece a qué persona. Frankenstein coge un corazón, y afirma que la operación puede comenzar. Jefferson y Regina miran mientras Frankenstein parece poner el corazón el el pecho de Daniel mientras los relámpagos brillan desde el cielo, encendiendo la tienda blanca donde está trabajando Frankenstein. Frankenstein sale de la tienda, pero afirma que fue incapaz de resucitar a Daniel ya que el corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Regina cae sobre el cadáver de Daniel y llora por su amor perdido. Reina Malvada Al día siguiente, Regina, vestida con un traje negro y llevando una mirada malvada en la cara, aparece en el bosque de nuevo con Rumplestilskin, que está enseñando magia a una chica gitana. Cuando ella le pregunta a Rumplestiltskin qué está haciendo, Rumplestiltskin afirma que ya que ella no está dispuesta, tuvo que buscar a alguien que fuera mejor estudiante. Regina responde volviéndose hacia la gitanan, arrancándole el corazón, y aplastándolo entre sus dedos, matándola instantáneamente y afirmando que está preparada mientras Rumplestiltskin sonríe maliciosamente. ("El Doctor") Un día, cuando su esposo llegó a casa después de un paseo, estaba acompañado por el Genio, alguien a quien Regina vio como una forma de salir de su matrimonio sin amor. Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su marido, mientras el rey hablaba otra vez de cómo su hija era la más bella de la tierra, Regina salió al jardín del palacio, bajo el manzano. Mientras estaba bajo su manzano, el Genio se acercó a ella deseando iluminarle la noche, dándole como regalo un espejo de mano para hacerle verse a sí misma como la más bella de la tierra a través de sus ojos. Durante las noches siguientes, Regina escribió en su diario cómo había encontrado el amor de nuevo fuera de su matrimonio sin amor. Al comprobar que no podía divorciarse de su marido, le pidió a su padre que llevase una caja con su libertad en ella, solo que su padre tenía que pedirle al hombre que la amaba que llevase la caja a sus aposentos mientras los guardas estaban vigilando al padre de Regina. Llevando la caja a su habitación, el Genio se preguntó cómo la libararía, descubriendo que la caja contenía una víbora venenosa de dos cabezas que podía matar a cualquiera con un mordisco. Cuando ella estaba a punto de dejar que la víbora venenosa la matara, el Genio la apartó y le dijo que iba a usar la víbora para matar a su marido para que siempre pudieran estar juntos. Tomando la víbora de la caja, el Genio mató al rey y regresó con la feliz noticia de que podían estar juntos. Al oír esto, Regina le dijo que un guardia de palacio había encontrado la víbora y descubrió procedía de Agrabah, la tierra natal del Genio. Ella le dijo que tenía un barco listo para llevarlo de regreso a su tierra natal para evitar la persecución. Una vez que supo esta noticia, él se dio cuenta de que ella lo había utilizado para sus propio beneficio. Como él realmente la amaba, el Genio deseaba estar con ella para siempre. Viendo su deseo hacerse realidad, ella temía volver a estar en una relación amorosa en contra de su voluntad, hasta que oyó al hombre clamando en el espejo que le dio. Sonrió al pensar en un propósito para el Genio, ahora que estaba en el espejo. Muchos días después del funeral de su marido, ella fue al lado de su hijastra para consolarla ya que echaba de menos a su padre. Una vez que ella estuvo sola en su habitación Regina utilizó su Espejo Mágico para encontrar a alguien adecuado para matar a Blancanieves, a sabiendas de que si trataba de hacerlo ella misma las personas que eran sus súbditos y los otros reinos la verían como lo que realmente es, la Reina Malvada. El Espejo Mágico le dijo que la mejor persona era un Cazador, ya que son perfectos para el trabajo y encontró uno con el que la reina está complacida. Hace que sus guardias lleven al cazador al palacio, hace un trato con él para matar a su hijastra y a cambio prohibiría la matanza de lobos en su reino, como él le pidió. Mientras el cazador estaba lejos para matar a Blancanieves, Regina cambió su palacio para adaptarlo a cómo se sentía. Ella trajo oscuridad a la tierra alrededor de su palacio, también haciendo el mismo palacio una imagen especular de lo que solía ser. Una vez que el cazador volvió con el corazón de Blancanieves, este trató de entregarle la carta de Blancanieves, aunque ella sólo escuchaba mientras el cazador le leía la carta. A Regina no le importaba lo que dijera después de escuchar al cazador leyéndola, así que tomó la carta y la tiró a la chimenea. Una vez que Regina tuvo lo que creía que era el corazón de Blancanieves lo metió en la bóveda de los corazones donde guardaba los corazones de todos sus enemigos. Sin embargo, como una de las pequeñas puertas no se abre miró en la caja y se dio cuenta de que no era un corazón humano. Enfurecida por la traición, Regina cerró la puerta de su bóveda para impedir que el Cazador huyese, poniéndolo contra la pared mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho, sacando su corazón para que no volviera a sentir de nuevo. Mientras Regina aprieta el corazón del Cazador, le dice que él será para siempre su mascota y que va a compartir su cama con ella cada vez que ella quiera. Ella le advierte que nunca la traicionará de nuevo, y que si lo hace, ella lo matará. En algún momento, su padre es secuestrado por su madre, la Reina de Corazones, porque ella cree que Regina es una amenaza a su poder. Le encarga a Jefferson que la lleve al País de las Maravillas, donde está cautivo su padre. Allí, ella lo recupera y le restaura su antigua forma con una seta. Ella lo abraza, y él parece feliz de reunirse con ella. Ella se va del País de las Maravillas con él, dejando al Sombrerero Loco sufriendo a manos de la Reina. Después de esto, descubre que Rumpelstiltskin ha cogido a una chica para atender su casa para él. Sin que la chica, Belle, lo sepa, Regina se encuentra con ella a propósito en el camino y la manipula para pensar que besar a Rumplestiltskin romperá la maldición de ser el Oscuro. Belle la cree y se apresura a volver con Rumplestiltskin para que vuelva a ser un hombre normal. Más tarde, va al hogar de Rumplestiltskin y le pide hacer un trato que involucra a una sirena. Cuando él le dice que no va a hacer tratos ese día, ella le habla sobre la supuesta muerte de Belle. Entonces se burla de él, diciéndole que debería coger una nueva muchacha para limpiar el polvoriento castillo. ("A Flor de Piel") Un día, mientras está de viaje por sus bosques, se tropieza con dos hijos, un chica y un chico, en busca de su padre. La Reina ordena capturarlos, pero luchan y salen corriendo. La Reina los acorrala, sin embargo, y decide usarlos para colarse en un la casa de una bruja ciega para robar algo que había perdido en favor de aquella. Si encuentran el objeto para ella, ella encontrará a su padre para ellos, promete. Los niños están de acuerdo. Después de una experiencia casi mortal, lograron darle la bolsa con el objeto. La Reina extrae una manzana roja envenenada y admira su trabajo al recuperarla. A continuación, ofrece a los niños la oportunidad de vivir con ella, pero rechazan su oferta y en su lugar le piden que encuentre a su padre. Regina se enfada y los maldice para regresar al bosque para buscar de su padre desaparecido. Una vez que se han ido, ella ordena a sus guardias sacar al padre de los niños y le interroga acerca de por qué los niños no quieren vivir con ella. Cuando él responde que la familia nunca se abandona, Regina le destierra al bosque también. Justo cuando el Rey Jorge está a punto de decapitar al Príncipe Azul, Regina interrumpe convirtiendo la espada en agua mientras cae en su cabeza. Le dice al Rey Jorge que hará sufrir más al Príncipe Azul si usa a su "hijo" para dañar a su verdadero amor, Blancanieves. Al Rey Jorge le gusta la idea y le entrega al príncipe. Más tarde, Regina visita al príncipe en su celda. Le dice que no planea matar a Blancanieves y que su forma de castigo es peor. Sale de la celda sonriendo triunfantemente, sosteniendo una manzana roja brillante. El príncipe intenta perseguirla, pero las puertas de su celda se cierran mediante la magia de Regina. Después de que Blancanieves ataque el castillo del Rey Jorge, consigue llegar a la antigua celda del Príncipe Azul. Aquí los dos hablan a través de un espejo, pero son interrumpidos por Regina, que le dice a Blanca que se reúna con ella "conde comenzó todo" para parlamentar. Regina es vista de pie en medio de los establos con una cara llorosa. Después de que Blancanieves dice "Hola, Regina," se convierte en una mirada de furia. Blancanieves sigue a Regina hacia la colina donde Regina una vez salvó su vida. Señala la tumba de su amor perdido, Daniel y culpa a Blancanieves por su muerte. Blancanieves pide perdón, pero la reina lo rechaza. Entonces le ofrece la manzana. Blancanieves no la come al principio. Después de que la reina le diga que el príncipe morirá si no lo hace, finalmente muerde la manzana. Mientras Blancanieves se cae al suelo, Regina sonríe. ("Una Manzana Roja Como la Sangre") Después de que la Reina Malvada se entere de que el Cazador ha permitido escapar al Príncipe Azul, usa su magia para empujarlo contra la pared. El Espejo Mágico muestra a Regina que el Príncipe Azul está corriendo por el bosque y lo transporta al Bosque Infinito. ("Un Reino Sin Magia") Algún tiempo después de esto, el Capitán Garfio irrumpe en el castillo pretendiendo llevarse a Belle como rehén de la celda. Después de descubrir que ella no sabe cómo matar a Rumpelstiltskin, él procede a golpearla e intenta matarla, pero Regina entra en la habitación, y usa su magia para agarrar el garfio de Garfio antes de que sea capaz de terminar la acción. Informa a Garfio que Belle es un valioso peón y que no puede permitirse perderla. Garfio intenta recuperar su garfio, pero Regina retrocede, castigándole por dirigirse a ella de una manera inapropiada para una reina, y dicéndole que aunque Belle no puede ayudarle, ella puede, diciendo que conoce el cocodrilo que quiere despellejar y por qué vino de Nunca Jamás. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es un pequeño trabajo para ella. En su guarida, hechiza el garfio de Garfio, diciendo que le dará el poder para sacar el corazón de una persona. Informa a Garfio de su intento de lanzar la Maldición Oscura, y que antes de irse al otro mundo, quiere estar segura que una persona no la siga. Le dice a Garfio que esa persona es su madre, y que quiere que Garfio vaya al País de las Maravillas donde fue enviada Cora, que le saque el corazón, y regrese con el cuerpo en lugar del guarda que envía junto a Garfio. Le dice a Garfio que en este nuevo mundo, podrá vengarse de Rumpelstiltskin, dejando de lado hablarle de la pérdida de memoria que ocurre como resultado. Garfio acepta cumplir la tarea, momento en el que ella coge el Sombrero, y lo usa para crear un portal al País de las Maravillas para que entre Garfio. ("Reina de Corazones") Poco después irrumpe en la boda de Blancanieves. Intenta promulgar la Maldición Oscura y viaja a la Fortaleza Prohibida, exigiendo la mencionada maldición a Maléfica, con quien la intercambió por la maldición durmiente que había usado con la Bella Durmiente. Maléfica y la Reina terminan con un duelo de magia. Maléfica pierde la pelea, siendo apresada por una lámpara alterada mágicamente y mira cómo la Reina Malvada roba la maldición. Furiosa en su palacio oscuro, Regina se pregunta por qué la maldición no funcionó, y su padre le dice que debería ir a ver a la persona que le dio la maldición en primer lugar, Rumplestiltskin. Regina va a la mina de los enanos con el fin de hablar con el cautivo Rumplestiltskin, quien le dice que ella debe sacrificar un corazón. Ella revela que mató a su mejor caballo, lo que hace que el diablillo se ría y le diga que un caballo no iba a funcionar para la maldición que intenta lanzar. Él le dice que debe sacrificar el corazón de lo que más ama, y Regina se va en silencio. Es aconsejada por su padre, y le habla de su encuentro con Rumplestiltskin. Él se da cuenta de que es lo que más ama y trata de convencerla de que no le mate, pero ella mete la mano en su pecho y le arranca el corazón, y susurrándole una llorosa disculpa mientras lo mata. Garfio vuelve al País de las Hadas a través del portal con el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de Cora y Regina entra en su cámara de corazones con una rosa roja en su mano y vestida con un traje negro. El cuerpo de Cora es puesto en una tumba de piedra, y Regina muestra remordimiento por haber hecho lo que necesitaba para asegurar su seguridad en el nuevo mundo. Le dice a Cora que aprendió de ella que el amor es debilidad, y que no podía tener a su madre viva en ese nuevo mundo ya que la amaba. Entonces pone la rosa sobre el pecho de Cora y deja la habitación, para lanzar la Maldición Oscura. ("Reina de Corazones") La próxima vez que ella trata de lanzar la Maldición Oscura, lo logra. Más tarde, ella cabalga hasta el palacio de Blancanieves y envía a sus guardias a matar a todos en su camino. Se encuentra con Blancanieves abrazando el cuerpo inconsciente del príncipe azul en la sala de armario y se ríe, diciendo que la no se acordará de su príncipe, y mucho menos que lo amaba. Blancanieves le pregunta a dónde van, y Regina responde: "¡A un lugar horrible! Absolutamente horrible. ¡Un lugar donde la única felicidad será la mía!". La maldición la envuelve junto con el resto del mundo mientras se está riendo por su victoria. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que Emma Swan, la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul, había escapado de la maldición y estaba destinada a ser la salvadora | Durante la primera Maldición Lanzando la maldición oscuraa Ella usó sus poderes oscuros para promulgar una maldición sobre la tierra, que envía a todos sus habitantes a "Un lugar horrible. Absolutamente horrible. Un lugar donde el único final feliz será el mío". Un lugar donde nadie más que la Reina Malvada tendrá ningún recuerdo de quién es o cómo llegaron. Un lugar vacío de esperanza. Un lugar que suena inquietantemente similar a Storybrooke, Maine. La Maldición Oscura fue creada por Rumplestiltskin, quien se la dio a la Reina Malvada por una razón y precio desconocidos (la razón probablemente es encontrar a su hijo, Baelfire, que había viajado a este nuevo mundo). La Reina Malvada luego cambia la maldición antes mencionada con Maléfica, quien le dio a cambio la maldición que ella usó en la Bella Durmiente''.'' Maléfica y la Reina llegan a tener un duelo mágico cuando la reina le pidió que le devolviese la maldición. Maléfica inmediatamente lo rechaza y pierde la batalla, al ser apresada por una lámpara de araña y ve cómo la maldición es robada y la recupera la reina malvada. En su primer intento de lanzar la maldición, la reina sabe que tenía que sacrificar algo muy importante para ella y usar su corazón para crear el poder de la maldición. En su primer intento fallido, la Reina sacrificó su querido caballo, y Rumplestiltskin le dice que no era lo suficientemente bueno. La Reina finalmente sacrifica a la única persona que aún significa algo para ella, su padre Henry. Su segundo intento tiene éxito, y su maldición conlleva a capturar a todos los habitantes del Bosque Encantado y transferirlos a Storybrooke. |-|Durante= Regina se convierte en alcalde de Storybrooke. Todos la temen, pero Regina es la única persona en la ciudad que recuerda su vida pasada en el Bosque Encantado, aparte de Jefferson. Sin embargo, Regina tiene un vacío en su corazón causado por la maldición, que se da cuenta de que solo se llenará con un niño. Regina logra adoptar a un niño, y lo nombra Henry, en honor a su propio padre, a quien tuvo que matar para desatar la Maldición Oscura. Diez años después, Henry huye y trae a su madre biológica Emma Swan a Storybrooke. Regina no solo responde negativamente y amenaza a Emma varias veces cuando decide quedarse en Storybrooke, cuando descubre que Emma es la hija de Snow y David y, por lo tanto, la salvadora, teme que se rompa la maldición. Regina también intenta incriminar a Snow por el aparente asesinato de Kathryn Nolan hasta que se descubre que Kathryn todavía está viva. En un intento por evitar que Emma rompa la maldición, ella usa la manzana envenenada y hace un recambio de manzana, dándosela a Emma. Sin embargo, Henry se lo come para que Emma le crea sobre la maldición, y cae bajo la maldición. Cuando Regina se da cuenta y se arrepiente de esto, se une a Emma para recuperar una poción que podría salvar la vida de Henry. Obtienen la poción de un dragón que vive debajo de Storybrooke, pero luego Rumplestiltskin roba la poción y Henry supuestamente muere. Regina y Emma corren al hospital, pero cuando Emma besa a Henry en la frente, rompe la maldición del sueño y la maldición oscura. Regina se retira a su casa, pero no antes de decirle a Henry que, a pesar de lo que la gente pueda decirle, ella lo ama. |-|Despues= Rumplestiltskin usa la poción para llevar magia a Storybrooke. Aunque Regina lucha con el uso de la magia, eventualmente regresa con un poco de ayuda del libro de hechizos de su madre. Cuando el Dr. Whale logra traer a Daniel de vuelta como una especie de monstruo no muerto, Regina se ve obligada a confrontar a su antiguo amor y sacarlo de su miseria, viendo a Daniel morir una vez más. A pesar de que ella y Rumplestiltskin toman precauciones, Cora llega a Storybrooke y manipula a Regina para que la ayude a localizar la daga del Oscuro para que Cora pueda matar a Rumplestiltskin y convertirse en la Oscura. Sin embargo, después de que el propio Rumplestiltskin convence a Blancanieves de envenenar el corazón incorpóreo de Cora, Snow a su vez convence a Regina de devolver el corazón de Cora a su cuerpo, alegando que hará que Cora ame más a Regina. Regina hace esto, pero con el veneno ahora dentro del cuerpo de Cora, Regina observa a su madre morir en sus brazos y una vez más jura venganza contra Snow. Ella arranca el corazón de Snow, pero luego se da cuenta de que el corazón de Snow está empezando a oscurecerse debido al acto de pura malicia de Snow, y se lo devuelve. Cuando Henry es llevado por Tamara y Greg, el último de los cuales Regina intentó secuestrar cuando era niño, Regina va con Emma, Snow, David, Rumplestiltskin y el Capitán Garfio a Neverland, donde Henry fue llevado. Segunda Maldición |-|Antes= En Neverland, Regina y Rumplestiltskin usan una sirena llamada Ariel para recuperar la Caja de Pandora, que planean usar contra Peter Pan. Regina también se cruza con Tinker Bell, quien desea matar a Regina por hacer que Tink sea despedida por el Hada Azul. Sin embargo, Tinker Bell perdona a regañadientes a Regina. Cuando todos logran salvar a Henry, regresan a Storybrooke. Aunque Pan los ha seguido y planea usar la maldición oscura para recrear Storybrooke en su imagen. Después de que Rumplestiltskin mate a Pan y a sí mismo, Regina altera la maldición al hacer que todos los del Bosque Encantado regresen allí. Emma y Henry logran escapar, y Regina elimina sus recuerdos de Storybrooke, reemplazándolos con buenos recuerdos. |-|Durante= La segunda maldición lleva a Regina y a todos los demás de vuelta al Bosque Encantado. Después de lograr entrar en su propio palacio, Regina conoce a Zelena, quien revela que ella y Regina son hermanastras. Cuando Snow y David se dan cuenta de que solo Emma puede derrotar a Zelena porque Emma posee magia ligera, Snow desata una tercera Maldición Oscura con la ayuda de Regina, pero Zelena la manipula para que la maldición también les quite sus recuerdos de todo el año anterior.